MY WIFE MY ENEMY
by nadalyunjae
Summary: Apa jadinya kedua orang yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan Jung Yunho kingka yang tampan sekaligus pemalas, perilaku amburegul di sekolah dan Kim Jaejoong namja pintar, terkenal paling cantik disekolah serta bersikap dingin. Mereka harus terjebak dalam sebuah perjodohan konyol kedua orang tua yang ternyata berteman dekat dan berniat menjodohkan mereka sejak kecil/YUNJAE/NC21/MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : MY WIFE MY ENEMY**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Apa jadinya kedua orang yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan Jung Yunho seorang kingka yang tampan sekaligus pemalas, perilaku amburegul di sekolah dan Kim Jaejoong namja pintar, terkenal paling cantik disekolah serta bersikap dingin. Mereka harus terjebak dalam sebuah perjodohan konyol kedua orang tua yang ternyata berteman dekat dan berniat menjodohkan mereka sejak kecil. Lalu bisakah mereka menjalani rumah tangga dengan sikap yang bertolak belakang?**

**Chapter 1~**

YUNHO POV

"Bear~ aku mau bulgogi.."

Hah lagi-lagi dia merengek meminta sesuatu yang aneh diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Bulgogi menurutku tidak aneh sih, tapi waktu dia meminta yang sangat-sangat aneh. Sekarang ini jam berapa?! jam 12 malam dia memintaku untuk membelikan bulgogi? Dimana aku bisa membelinya? Oh Tuhan.. Bantu aku jangan siksa aku seperti ini kumohon..

"Yunnie~" ya Tuhan terdengar rengekan lagi. Aku harus bagaimana?

YUNHO POV End

"ne.. chakkaman.." seru Yunho dan berlari dari kamar menuju ruang tengah menghampiri namja yang tengah duduk diruang tv dan mengusap perut buncitnya "wae Boo? Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa? ini sudah jam 12 malam lewat, mana ada orang yang masih membuka kedai bulgoginya?" ucap Yunho dengan wajah yang sudah menyerah lebih dulu.

"aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya carikan aku bulgogi, kau mau aegya kita selalu berliur nanti? Pilih carikan aku bulgogi atau melihat aegya lahir dengan liur yang selalu menetes?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada songong yang sangat-sangat Yunho tidak suka.

"ne.. aku akan carikan, tapi kalau tidak ada jangan marah, ne? kau kunci pintu dan tunggu sampai aku pulang" cerocos Yunho seraya menggunakan jaket tipisnya.

"nah begitu dong.. jadi suami itu harus selalu mengalah, apalagi istrinya sedang hamil tua seperti ini, itu namanya suami…."

"siaga" lanjut Yunho "sudah-sudah, aku berangkat dulu. ingat kunci pintu dan jangan buka pintu bagi siapapun yang datang kecuali itu aku, arra?" ucap Yunho membuka pintu.

"ok, cepat kembali appa Bear~" jawab Jaejoong dan Yunho langsung menutup pintunya.

Yunho keluar dari apartemennya dengan wajah yang ditekuk, berpikir keras dimana dia bisa mendapatkan yang namanya bulgogi ditengah malam seperti ini. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin keluar malam-malam begini apalagi dengan cuaca yang dingin, tapi dia juga takut dengan ucapan Jaejoong tadi yang mengatakan jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi, menurut kepercayaan orang dulu, maka anak mereka akan lahir dengan liur yang selalu keluar. Yunho jelas takut akan hal itu, jadi.. mau tidak mau dia harus memenuhi keinginan istri yang dinikahinya hampir satu tahun itu. Dan semua ini berawal sejak mereka duduk dibangku sekolah.

-Flash Back-

"Ya.. berikan uangmu padaku" ucap seorang namja yang terlihat seperti ketua geng tengah berdiri didepan kelas, mencegat dan memaksa seorang murid yang hendak masuk kedalam kelas untuk memberikan uangnya.

"Yunho-shi.. aku tidak punya uang banyak, kumohon jangan ambil uangku, nanti aku istirahat dan membeli makanan membayar dengan apa?" ucap namja berkacamata bulat dan tebal memegangi saku bajunya yang sudah ditarik oleh Yunho.

"memangnya apa peduliku? Kau makan daun saja sana" ucap Yunho dan mengambil uang dari saku namja tersebut "hanya segini? Ya, hanya segini aku hanya bisa membeli permen beberapa biji saja tahu" ucap Yunho pedas dan mengkepretkan uang kertas tersebut pada namja tadi "sudah sana" usir Yunho mendorong namja itu agar masuk kedalam kelas.

"hah, untung semua uangnya kutarus di dalam kaus kaki" gumam namja itu dengan senyum mengejek yang tidak diketahui oleh Yunho dan langsung duduk dibangkunya.

"ya, kau lihat si pantat bebek itu jalan sendirian?" ucap Yunho menarik Changmin kedekatnya.

"wae? Jangan bilang kau juga akan memalaknya, hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan nada menuduh.

"tentu saja, apa lagi? Mumpung tidak ada ekornya" ucap Yunho santai.

"sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu dia, kalau Jaejoong datang, kau mau berurusan lagi dengannya? Kau ingatkan terakhir kali kau dibuat malu olehnya? Kau mencoba mengerjainya dengan menyiram air bekas pel tapi kau sendiri yang kena?" sambung Siwon berbisik pada Yunho dan melihat target mereka yang berjalan semakin mendekat.

"apa peduliku? Aku juga bisa membalasnya kan? hah namja seperti dia itu gampang untuk dikerjai, buktinya, dia harus pulang cepat karna permen karet yang aku tempelkan dibangkunya" ucap Yunho sombong.

"yah, ya sudah lah, hyung. kami tidak ikutan" ucap Yoochun yang menarik 2 genggesnya untuk menjauhi Yunho.

"terserah kalian, payah.. begitu saja takut, namja model mereka berdua itu gampang diatasi" ucap Yunho menganggap remeh "ya, mau masuk? Berikan uangmu dulu" ucap Yunho yang menghalangi jalan Junsu untuk masuk kedalam kelas dengan menjulurkan tangannya.

Namun bukannya menjawab Junsu malah diam dan menatap Yunho dengan dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Yunho sedikit meremang.

"ya, kau kenapa? Kau kerasukan?" tanya Yunho mengejek.

"tidak bisa kah kau berhenti menggangguku? Otakmu itu hanya uang saja, kapan kau isi dengan pelajaran huh?" ucap Junsu pedas.

"hahahaha.. ya, noe jinja" ketika Yunho menarik kerah baju Junsu dan disitulah seseorang langsung menjambak rambutnya hingga kembali melepas kerah baju Junsu "ya! lepaskan aku!" pekik Yunho memegangi rambutnya yang dia tahu ditarik oleh siapa.

"masih mengganggu kami, huh?" ucap Jaejoong dan mendorong Yunho.

"ya! beraninya kau menarik rambutku! Haish!" dengus Yunho dan merapikan kembali rambutnya yang terasa pedas.

"ayo Suie, jangan pedulikan dia" ucap Jaejoong dan merangkul pundak Junsu untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

"ya, enak saja kau sudah menjambak rambut orang dan malah mau pergi begitu saja!" bentak Yunho dan membalikan pundak Jaejoong.

Sret~ Buk!

"ooouuggghhhh".

Ringisan Yunho terdengar dan memegangi selangkangannya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan lainnya sudah dipelintir oleh Jaejoong. Ketiga sahabat yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya hanya bisa memejamkan mata menahan ngilu melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"akh! Appo! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Yunho dengan masih merapatkan kedua kakinya dan menahan sakit yang menyerang benda tumpul kesayangannya.

"akan aku lepaskan, tapi jika kau masih membuat onar, tidak hanya sekali ini saja aku akan menendang selangkanganmu, arraseo!" ucap Jaejoong dan lagsung mendorong Yunho hingga tersungkur dengan tidak elit menelungkup dilantai koridor.

"Yun/Hyung!" seru Changmin, Yoochun dan Siwon bersamaan membantu Yunho untuk kembali berdiri.

"apa kalian lihat-lihat? Mau kutendang juga seperti dia?" ancam Jaejoong dengan wajah garangnya.

"ti tidak" jwab Changmin Yoochun dan Siwon bersamaan.

"ya, pantas saja tidak ada yang mau mendekatimu. Namja garang sepertimu itu orang juga takut untuk mendekat, kusumpahi kau tidak bertemu jodohmu seumur hidup" gerutu Yunho yang masih memegangi selangkangannya.

"memangnya aku takut dengan sumpahmu itu apa? Kusumpahi kau juga ya, semoga kau tidapat jodoh seumur hidupmu, kalaupun dapat, orang itu jelek, menjengkelkan dan menyusahkanmu, huh rasakan itu" ledek Jaejoong dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yunho bersama genggesnya dan duduk dibangkunya.

"hish! Jangan pegangi aku, kalian pikir aku tidak bisa berdiri sendiri apa?! jangan dikira aku takut dengan namja aneh itu ya" ucap Yunho sinis dan berjalan seperti orang kesakitan untuk menuju bangkunya yang jauh dari bangku Jaejoong juga Junsu.

Bukannya membantu, Changmin, Yoochun dan Siwon justru terkikik mentertawai cara jalan Yunho yang tidak biasanya. Sepertinya itu cukup keras terkena hantaman dengkul namja cantik itu.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN TERTAWAKAN HAH?!" bentak Yunho pada siswa-siswa yang tertawa melihatnya.

Yunho langsung duduk dibangkunya dengan hati-hati dan melihat sinis kearah Jaejoong dan malah mendapatkan tatapan yang sama disertai senyum mengejek yang terukir dibibir manis Jaejoong.

"dasar menyebalkan" dengus Yunho.

.

"hyung, kau mau langsung ke kantin atau bagaimana?" tanya Junsu merapikan buku-bukunya.

"aku ikut denganmu, aku sudah lapar" ucap Jaejoong santai dan juga memasukan bukunya. Mata bulat Jaejoong melihat kearah bangku Yunho beserta genggesnya yang sudah menghilang "huh? Cepat sekali mereka berempat pergi? Mentang-mentang dapat uang banyak hasil memalak, malah langsung pergi begitu saja. Perut saja yang dipikirkan" gumam Jaejoong.

"apa hyung? kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"ah? ani. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun" bantah Jaejoong "sudahlah, ayo aku sudah lapar"ucap Jaejoong dan menarik lengan Junsu untuk keluar.

"hyung, apa kau tidak takut membalas setelah kau menendang Yunho seperti itu?" tanya Junsu sedikit khawatir.

"untuk apa aku takut? Orang bodoh seperti dia saja ditakuti, apa lebihnya dia yang hanya bisa melakukan sesuatu tidak dengan otak, melainkan dengan otot" cibir Jaejoong.

"YA! JANGAN LARI KAU!" teriak Yunho yang berlari membawa sebuah ember mengejar Yoochun yang berlari kearah Jaejoong dan Junsu.

BYUUURRR~

"hhhaaa?" kaget Jaejoong yang terdiam seketika saat Yunho menyeborkan seember air ketubuhnya membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Mata Jaejoong melihat tajam kearah Yunho, kilatan marah jelas terlihat disana.

"ups, mianhae.. aku tidak sengaja.. hahaha" ucap Yunho yang terlihat sengaja melakukannya "ya, kalau berjalan lihat sekitar, jadi kena kan kau hahahaha" ledek Yunho dan menaruh ember tersebut kemudian melenggang pergi berjalan melewati Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya geram.

"hyung, gwancha-" ucapan Junsu terhenti ketika Jaejoong langsung bergerak dan mengambil ember berisi air AC yang sudah hampir penuh dan berjalan cepat mendekati Yunho yang berjalan cepat.

"HYUNG AWAS!" teriak Yoochun dan Yunho langsung berbalik. Tapi..

BYUUURRR~

"NOE!"

"bagaimana rasanya? Dingin bukan? Kita-sama-sama basah, jadi impas hm?" ucap Jaejoong santai dan langsung meletakan ember tersebut dikepala Yunho dan memukulnya.

DUNG~

Jaejoong langsung berjalan kembali menuju kelas dengan santai meninggalkan Yunho yang langsung naik darah.

"hyuuunnggg~ tunggu aku" pekik Junsu dari belakang dan mengejar Jaejoong.

BRAK!

Yunho yang emosi langsung saja melepaskan ember dari kepalanya dan membantingnya kelantai menatap geram kearah Jaejoong yang sudah menjauh.

"APA YANG KALIAN SEMUA LIHAT?! KALIAN PIKIR LUCU APA?!" bentak Yunho dan membuat semua siswa yang ada disana langsung bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Dengan perasaan panas Yunho meninggalakn lokasi yang sudah dibuat kacau, membiarkan lantai becek dan ember tergeletak begitu saja kemudian berjalan kearah yang sama dengan Jaejoong yaitu menuju kelasnya.

.

"aigooo.. Yun.. apa yang habis kau lakukan? Kenapa pulang cepat seperti ini dan.. dan kenapa kau basah kuyup chagi?" tanya umma Jung melihat anaknya pulang dengan cepat dan baju yang basah.

"itu, namja gila yang membuatku begini, aku disiram air air dari AC, itu kan air kotor" dengus Yunho.

"ya, kalau kau tidak memulainya duluan, bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan hal itu. Umma yakin itu kau yang memulainya, dasar anak nakal. Sana bersihkan dirimu, nanti sore kita akan kedatangan tamu, teman umma dan appa" ucap umma Jung dan memukul bokong Yunho dengan pelan.

"umma, jangan memukul pantatku seperti itu" dengus Yunho dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"astaga Yun, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah" keluh umma Jung.

.

"Joongie, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" ucap umma Kim yang juga heeran melihat kedatangan putranya dengan kondisi basah kuyup.

"itu, biasa preman sekolah membuat onar lagi" jawab Jaejoong dengan kesal.

"kalau orang seperti itu jangan diladeni, biarkan saja nanti juga lelah sendiri" ucap umma Kim santai.

"umma… orang seperti dia kalau didiamkan malah semakin menginjak-injak orang lain" ucap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi geregat.

"tapi kalau diladeni dia malah semakin menjadi kan?"

"iya aku tahu, tapi setidaknya aku memiliki perlawanan umma" ucap Jaejoong tidak mau kalah.

"ya sudah-ya sudah, sana mandi dulu.. kau ingat kan kalau kita akan kerumah Yunnie hari ini, sebelum appa datang.. kau harus sudah selesai, arra?" ucap umma Kim seraya menunjuk-nunjuk kening Jaejoong.

"aaahhh.. aku jadi rindu dia umma, rasanya sudah lamaaaa sekali kami tidak bertemu" ucap Jaejoong membayang-bayang.

"ya kau ini" dengus umma Kim dan menjitak kepala Jaejoong "jika kau membayangkan wajah Yunnie saat ini.. hhhmmm pasti lebih tampan dibandingkan ketika kalian masih kecil" ucap umma Kim tersenyum-senyum.

"ya umma, kau itu seperti phedopil suka dengan daun muda" ledek Jaejoong dan melenggang pergi.

"ya! beraninya kau meledek umma!" teriak umma Kim.

"biar saja hahahaha" ledek Jaejoong dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

Ditempat lain. Dengan malas Yunho harus ikut menunggu tamu yang akan datang bersma dengan hyung dan juga kedua orang tuanya. Tangan besarnya tidak henti-hentinya memainkan gadget hingga panas, merasa mulai bosan Yunho langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

"Yun, kau mau kemana?" tanya umma Jung bingung.

"aku? Aku bosan, kenapa umma bisa punya teman yang tidak tepat waktu seperti itu? Tadi umma bilang mereka akan datang jam 4 sore ini, tapi mana? Sudah hampir satu jam menunggu tidak datang-datang juga" dengus Yunho.

"sabarlah sedikit, mungkin mereka akan datang sebentar lagi" ucap umma Jung.

"tapi umma, aku sudah bosan menunggu" bantah Yunho.

"Jung Yunho. Dengarkan ummamu, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali jadi orang, lihat hyungmu, dia saja masih duduk disini, masa kau mau pergi" dengus appa Jung.

"hish, Yunjo hyung terus yang appa banggakan, aku bosan" ucap Yunho dan benar-benar meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Jung Yunho!" panggil sanga appa dengan keras.

"appa sudahlah, biarkan saja dia, lagipula appa jangan sering-sering menyinggung perasaannya, appa kan tahu sendiri dia orang yang seperti apa" ucap Yunjo menenangkan sang appa.

"kau beritahu anakmu itu, supaya sopan pada orang yang lebih tua" ucap appa Jung dengan malas pada istrinya.

TOK TOK TOK

"sudah kubilang ka kalau mereka akan datang, memang anak itu saja yang susah diberitahu" ucap appa Jung kesal.

"sudahlah, jangan marah-marah terus, tidak enak jika kelihatan mereka" ucap umma Jung dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

CKLEK

"annyeooonnggg" sapa umma dan appa Kim ketika pintu utama terbuka.

"woooaaahhh Sunni-ah… aku merindukanmu… sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ne" ucap umma Jung dan memeluk umma Kim.

"aku juga sama, rasanya baru kemarin kita lulus sekolah ya, Yeojin-ah" ucap umma Kim membalas pelukannya.

"annyeong Baekhan-ah" sapa appa Jung.

"Yo Il Woo.. hahaha kau semakin tua ternyata" ledek appa Kim.

"kau ini, ayo silahkan masuk" ucap appa Jung dan menuntun ketiganya untuk masuk.

"jadi ini Joongie? Waaahhhh sudah besar ne, cantik.." ucap umma Jung senang dan mencubiti pipi Jaejoong.

"gomawo ahjumma" jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

"ya, Yunjo-ah.. panggil Yunnie kesini" ucap umma Jung.

"ne umma" jawab Yunjo dan berlari kedalam.

'_Yunnie? Jadi itu bukan Yunnie? Lalu dia orang yang seperti apa?' _ucap Jaejoong yang bingung dalam hatinya.

"aaahhh hyung.. aku tidak mau aku malaaassss"

"ayo, nanti appa marah, taruh handphonemu sekarang juga dan temui mereka"

Terdengar suara dua orang namja yang mengalihkan pandangan Jaejoong kearah tembok yang menjadi pemisah antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga sepertinya. Sedangkan keempat orang dewasa lainnya sibuk dengan perbincangan masing-masing.

"ayo cepat, kau ini malas sekali!" dengus Yunjo lagi dan menarik Yunho hingga muncul dihadapan kelima orang yang ada diruang tamu.

Seketika mata bulat Jaejoong terbelalak melihat siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'Yunnie' barusan. Ternyata, Jung Yunho yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutannya disekolah.

"ah.. ini dia Yunnie.. kemari" ucap umma Jung cepat.

"ooohhh Yunnie-ah.. kau sudah besar ternyata" seru umma Kim yang terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Yunho.

"haahhh jadi bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kita dulu untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua?" tanya umma Jung cepat.

"kalau aku dan suamiku setuju saja hahaha" ucap umma Kim dengan cengirannya.

"MWO!" seru Jaejoong dan Yunho secara bersamaan membuat kaget orang lain disekitarnya.

Krik Krik

Setelah susah payah keduanya untuk menolak perjodohan gila itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong kini duduk disebuah ruang keluarga dengan jarak yang saling berjauhan. Yunho yang tengah sibuk dengan gadgetnya, sedangkan Jaejoong tengah menyibukan diri dengan buku bacaan yang ada dirumah keluarga Jung. Tidak ada yang yang membuka suara sama sekali dan hanya membuat keadaan ruangan menjadi sepi.

"ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ajak Joongie untuk berbicara" desis umma Jung menyenggol lengan Yunho.

"ah umma…" rengek Yunho.

"Yuuunn.. kau ajak dia berbicara atau uang sakumu umma potong, umma akan lihat dari sini" ancam umma Jung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mencuri-curi pandang pada kedua orang yang tengah berdebat.

"hish, ancam saja aku terus" dengus Yunho dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dengan malas "ya, jangan terlalu percaya diri ya, aku mendekatimu, karna ummaku yang menyuruh, jadi jangan anggap kita berbaikan" ucap Yunho pelan serta malas dan masih mengutak atik gadgetnya.

"hah? Jangan terlalu percaya diri juga ya, siapa juga yang mau berbaikan denganmu" jawab Jaejoong sinis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"ya sudah kita tidak akan pernah berbaikan" dengus Yunho dan hendak berjalan kembali ketempatnya.

"ekhem" deheman langsung terdengar dari tenggorokan umma Jung membuat Yunho dengan kesal membanting pantannya dan duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"ya, apa masalahmu?" ucap Jaejoong menatap kesal Yunho.

"sudah lah diam jangan banyak bertanya nanti ummaku marah, bersikap seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apapun kalau ada mereka" ucap Yunho seperti memerintah.

"tapi kan-"

"sudah jangan banyak protes, lanjutkan saja bacamu" ucap Yunho dan kembali berfokus pada gadgetnya.

"hish, dasar orang aneh" dengus Jaejoong dan malah meninggalkan Yunho.

"hm.. terserah" jawab yunho dengan cueknya dan tidak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang pergi meninggalkannya.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : MY WIFE MY ENEMY**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Apa jadinya kedua orang yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan Jung Yunho seorang kingka yang tampan sekaligus pemalas, perilaku amburegul di sekolah dan Kim Jaejoong namja pintar, terkenal paling cantik disekolah serta bersikap dingin. Mereka harus terjebak dalam sebuah perjodohan konyol kedua orang tua yang ternyata berteman dekat dan berniat menjodohkan mereka sejak kecil. Lalu bisakah mereka menjalani rumah tangga dengan sikap yang bertolak belakang?**

**Sebelumnya …**

"sudahlah diam jangan banyak bertanya nanti ummaku marah, bersikap seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apapun kalau ada mereka" ucap Yunho seperti memerintah.

"tapi kan-"

"sudah jangan banyak protes, lanjutkan saja bacamu" ucap Yunho dan kembali berfokus pada gadgetnya.

"hish, dasar orang aneh" dengus Jaejoong dan malah meninggalkan Yunho.

"hm.. terserah" jawab yunho dengan cueknya dan tidak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang pergi meninggalkannya.

**Chapter 2~**

"Joongie-ah.." sapa umma Jung mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah membaca buku di sebuah kursi yang jaraknya jauh dari Yunho.

"ne ahjumma?"

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, tapi kumohon kau mau membantuku ne?" ucap umma Jung.

"apa itu? Aku akan coba membantu selagi aku bisa" jawab Jaejoong lembut.

"woah.. jeongmal? Jadi begini.. Aku sedikit khawatir dengan pelajaran Yunho yang jelek sekali disekolah, kau bisa tidak membantunya untuk belajar? Soalnya kan dia akan melaksanakan ujian beberapa minggu lagi" tanya umma Jung.

"kalau itu… Aku kurang yakin ahjumma, aku takut tidak bisa mengajarinya" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya umma Jung bingung.

"disekolah dia itu nakal sekali ahjumma, seonsangnim menjelaskanpun dia tidak memperhatikan" adu Jaejoong.

"tahu dari mana kalau dia seperti itu Joongie?" tanya umma Jung bingung.

"kami satu kelas ahjumma" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"jeongmal? Woooaaahhh, berarti itu pas sekali.. Tapi kenapa Yunnie tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau kalian satu kelas?" ucap umma Jung yang banyak tanya menurut Jaejoong.

"aku tidak tahu ahjumma, tanya saja dengan Yunhonya langsung" ucap Jaejoong malas.

"tapi-tapi, bagaimana hubungan kalian disekolah? Kau pasti ingat kan dulu waktu kalian kecil itu lengket sekali?"

"ne.. aku ingat, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Yunnie kecil itu Yunho hehehe" cengir Jaejoong dengan paksa _'Yunnie kecil yang manis dan hangat berubah menjadi Yunho yang akan menjadi musuhku terus tentunya' _lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati.

"ooohhhh pantas saja, mungkin Yunnie juga tidak ingat kalau kau itu Joongie kecil yang manis" ucap umma Jung dan mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas "jelas saja, wajah kalian kan berubah seiring bertambahnya umur"

"hhmm.. mungkin begitu" jawab Jaejoong dan mengusap pipinya.

"ya, bagaimana? Kau bisa kan? Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyuruh Yunnie untuk menjemputmu berangkat sekolah, dan setelah kalian pulang sekolah, kalian belajar disini dan nanti saat pulang Yunnie yang akan mengantarmu" ucap umma Jung penuh harap.

"tidak usah ahjumma, aku biasa berangkat dan pulang naik bis, kalau soal belajar aku akan meluangkan waktuku" tolak Jaejoong dengan halus.

"kau ini seperti bicara dengan siapa saja, tidak usah menolak seperti itu, kalau Yunnie tidak mau akan aku paksa dia nanti" ucap umma Jung.

"ba baiklah ahjumma" jawab Jaejoong ragu.

"ok, jadi mulai besok kau kesini ya, chagi" ucap umma Jung mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong dan pergi berlalu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang masih sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

'_aku harus mengajarinya? Mau mengerti bagaimana? Kurasa belajar saja dia pasti jarang, heehhhh' _keluh Jaejoong dalam hatinya dan kembali membaca buku yang sempat terhenti.

.

Setelah dirumah Jaejoong masuk dengan wajah tidak bersahabat mendahului kedua orang tuanya dan melempar buku yang sempat dia pinjam dari rumah Yunho ke kursi ruang tamu dan kemudian membanting pantatnya untuk duduk.

"Joongie, kau itu kenapa? Dari tadi menggerutu terus" keluh umma Kim melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yag tidak biasa.

"bagaimana aku tidak merasa bad mood? Umma tahu? Yunnie-Yunnie itu ternyata manusia menyebalkan yang membawa sial disetiap hariku disekolah ummaaaaa.. Bagaimana bisa aku bersikap biasa terhadapnya tadi, dia itu orang yang menyebalkan" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Joongie.. Kau itu bagaimana, kenapa bisa kau tidak mengenali Yunnie kecilmu?" ucap appa Kim pada akhirnya dan duduk di hadapan Jaejoong yang sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan malas "dengan begini kalian bisa mendekatkan satu sama lain seperti dulu bukan?"

"tapi appa, sekarang ini kondisinya berbeda, aku dan Yunho itu bagai api dan air, mana mungkin kami bisa menjadi pasangan? Pokoknya aku tidak mau" ucap Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya.

"giliran dulu saja, Yunho pulang kau menangis minta Yunho untuk menginap dirumah" ledek umma Kim.

"ok, aku ingat itu dan kuakui itu memang benar, tapi sekarang ini berbeda, Yunho itu menyebalkan dan dia itu.. haaassshhhh… Kalian tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan" ucap Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil buku kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan umma dan appa Kim yang tengah berpikir.

BLAM~

"sekarang kan kondisinya berbeda, dulu ya dulu masih kecil, sekarang? Sudah menyebalkan, jelek, bodoh, hidup pula" gerutu Jaejoong dan membanting tubuhnya keatas ranjang melempar buku dan mengambil boneka gajah kesayangannya yang sudah sedikit usang "Boo.. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tahu aku merindukan Yunnie, tapi setelah aku tahu Yunnie itu manusia menyebalkan seperti dia, itu membuatku jadi malas.. Siapa tahu saja dia tidak ingat aku lagi atau bahkan pura-pura tidak ingat?" adu Jaejoong pada bonekanya "tapi aku rindu Yunnie kecil.. Aku harus bagaimana, Boo? Aku merindukannya tapi aku gengsi.." ucap Jaejoong sedih "aku harus bagaimana, Boo" keluh Jaejoong memeluk bonekanya "temani aku tidur, aku mengantuk" tambah Jaejoong dan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

"ya, Yun.. tadi itu kalian berdua kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak ingat kalau itu Joongie? Aku tidak menyangka kalau sudah besar ternyata cantik juga, sayang dia dijodohkan denganmu" ucap Yunjo merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang mereka.

"hn.." sahut Yunho yang duduk di kursi depan meja belajar dan masih setia pada gadgetnya.

"ya, kau dengar aku bicara tidak?" tanya Yunjo kesal.

"ya aku dengar" jawab Yunho singkat.

"memangnya kau tidak merindukan Joongie kecilmu?" tanya Yunjo yang mengubah posisinya menjadi menangkup.

"awalnya aku merindukan Joongie kecilku saat umma bilang akan kemari, tapi setelah aku melihatnya tidak jadi aku merindukannya" jawab Yunho enteng.

"loh? Memang kenapa? Aneh sekali kau ini" dengus Yunjo.

"hyung, dia itu ternyata namja menyebalkan disekolah yang pernah kuceritakan itu" ucap Yunho kesal dan menaruh gadgetnya diatas meja dengan kasar.

"mwo? Hahahaha bisa begitu, ya.. dia itu cantik.. kalau ada yang mengambilnya, kau akan menyesal, Jung kecil" ucap Yunjo meledek.

"aku tidak akan menyesal, ambil saja dia untukmu, paling-paling Boa akan menggaruk wajahmu" ledek Yunho.

"secantik-cantiknya Joongie, aku tidak akan beralih padanya.. aku ini tipikal orang setia" ucap Yunjo bangga.

"halah, dulu saja kau pernah selingkuh dengan siapa itu yeoja yang bahkan lebih buruk dari Boa" ledek Yunho.

"yaish! Aku sekarang tidak begitu, enak saja.. Ya, jelas umma menjodohkanmu dengan Joongie, sampai sekarang mana? Pacar saja kau tidak punya, dan pasti umma ingat kalau kau pernah berkata seperti ini.. ekhem" ucap Yunjo bersiap untuk bersuara kembali "nanti Yunnie mau menikah dengan Coongie kalau cudah becal" ledek Yunjo dengan suara cadel dan seperti anak kecil.

"ya, hyung! itu kan dulu, dulu itu masih anak-anak, mana mengerti yang namanya cinta sesungguhnya, yang aneh-aneh saja kau ini" dengus Yunho.

"siapa tahu saja kalian itu berjodoh hahahahaha.. Yun, pepatah bilang.. Tulang rusuk pasti akan kembali pada pemiliknya, kecuali dia tertukar karena kesalahannya sendiri, percaya padaku" ucap Yunjo sok bijak.

"hih, aku tidak mau, meskipun tidak ada lagi yeoja atau namja di dunia ini selain dia, aku tetap tidak akan mau menikah dengannya, lebih baik aku melajang seumur hidup" ucap Yunho kesal.

"jangan bicara sembarangan, termakan ucapan sendiri baru tahu rasa kau"

"biar saja, kalau saja Joongie itu bukan dia, aku mau saja dijodohkan dengan siapapun" ucap Yunho kembali memainkan gadgetnya.

"hah terserah kau saja lah" ucap Yunjo pasrah.

.

"Suie.. aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Jung bodoh itu" ucap Jaejoong memelas ketika keduanya berada di kantin sekolah.

"mau bagaimana lagi hyung? Kau bilang kau merindukan Yunniemu? Tapi sekarang kenapa malah tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya?" jawab Junsu enteng.

"tapi kan kau tahu sendiri, masalahnya… Yunnie yang kupikir itu baik, lembut dan lucu, kenapa berubah menjadi jelek, kasar dan bodoh seperti dia? Kalau Yunnie itu bukan dia, aku mau-mau saja dijodohkan dengannya, malah aku berharap sekali"

"memang sih, kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku mana mau dijodohkan dengan namja seperti dia" jawab Junsu yang justru terpancing emosinya.

"tuh kan kau saja bilang seperti itu, apalagi aku?"

"ya, tuh orangnya datang" bisik Junsu menarik sedikit Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong dan Junsu langsung tertuju pada namja yang berbibir tebal yang datang bersama dengan genggesnya mendekati meja mereka. Dan..

"ya, Kim Jaejoong. Ikut aku, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Yunho dingin.

"kau pikir kau siapa menyuruhku seenaknya saja? Memang apa urusannya denganku?" jawab Jaejoong sengit.

"jelas ini ada urusannya denganmu, sudah jangan banyak bicara ayo ikut aku" ucap Yunho dan langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"YA! lepaskan aku!" ucap Jaejoong kesal menyingkirkan tangan Yunho darinya "kalau aku tidak mau ikut denganmu kenapa huh? Bicara saja sana dengan tembok" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi membuat pemandangan siswa-siswa yang ada dikantin melihat kearah mereka.

"hah seperti biasa, ribut lagi" keluh salah satu siswa.

Yunho hanya memandang datar siswa yang baru saja bicara dan berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Mata kecilnya kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya dingin.

"sekali lagi aku katakan padamu, aku ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Yunho tajam.

"aku.. tidak.. maaaaau" jawab Jaejoong melotot.

SRET~

Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, Yunho langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong dengan kasar akibat tidak bisa diajak untuk berbicara sedikitpun dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"YA! LEPASKAN TANGANKU! INI SAKIT!" pekik Jaejoong dan memukuli tangan Yunho.

"salah sendiri kau susah diajak untuk berdamai sedikit" jawab Yunho datar.

"mwo?! Damai?! Jangan harap aku mau berdamai denganmu" jawab Jaejoong pedas dan melepaskan tangannya.

"kenapa kau keras kepala sekali? Aku ini mau mengajakmu berdamai apa susahnya?" ucap Yunho sedikit kesal.

"setelah yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini? Membuat hari-hariku sial begitu? Dan kau mengajakku berdamai dengan mudah? Heh yang benar saja" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"kau pikir kau tidak begitu padaku? Bahkan kemarin kau lebih parah membalasku" ucap Yunho mengingatkan kejadian aksi siram menyiram "bahkan kau menaruh ember itu di kepalaku dan memukulnya, telingaku sempat berdengung beberapa saat karna itu" tambah Yunho yang justru dibuat kesal.

"itu? Siapa suruh memulai duluan? Aku tidak akan membalas kalau kau tidak membuat keributan lebih dulu, berapa kali aku harus pulang cepat karnamu? Waktu itu kau memasukan kodok kedalam tasku, dan yang terakhir kau menempelkan permen karet ke kursiku.. Dan karna itu aku harus membeli celana baru kau tahu?!"

"ok, aku ingat itu, tapi sekarang.. keadaan kita sudah berbeda, aku tidak mau uang sakuku dipotong oleh ummaku hanya karna kelakuan kita yang seperti ini, jadi.. Kita berdamai" ucap Yunho dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya dengan sangat terpaksa dan Jaejoong hanya memandang tangannya dengan datar.

"haaahhh lupakan saja" jawab Jaejoong yang menepis tangan Yunho dan meninggalkannya. (inget yang di Paris itu)

"yaiiisshhh.. ya Kim Jaejoong dengarkan aku" Yunho langsung mengejar dan menarik lengan Jaejoong agar kembali berhadapan dengannya "sampai kapanpun kita bersikeras untuk menolak, tetap saja kita akan dijodohkan" ucap Yunho mengingatkan.

"hahaha lucu" ledek Jaejoong dan tertawa hambar "kau pikir aku mau apa?" ucap Jaejoong sinis dan kembali melenggang pergi.

"ok! Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan merengek meminta damai!" teriak Yunho pada Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhinya "dasar namja keras kepala" dengus Yunho. Dan berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong kearah kantin.

.

"hyung.. bagaimana? Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang datang dengan wajah lesu.

"tidak banyak" jawab Jaejoong singkat dan kembali duduk.

"lihat dia, melihatmu seperti itu sekali.. Kalian berdua ribut lagi?" tanya Junsu penasaran dan memperhatikan Yunho yang tengah berkumpul dengan genggesnya sesekali.

"sudahlah biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli" ucap Jaejoong malas dan meminum jusnya yang sempat ditinggal.

"memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"dia mengajakku berdamai" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"mwo? Ahahahaha lalu kau menyetujuinya?" ledek Junsu.

"tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku sudah gila apa" jawab Jaejoong kesal.

"kan kalau kalian berjodoh itu bisa mencetak sejarah disekolah ini.. Hhhmm… Dua orang yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan, seorang Kim Jaejoong namja jenius yang bertunangan dengan Jung Yunho si kingka tukang palak, dan itu akan terpajang dimading sekolah.. Bukankah itu terlihat lucu? Hahahaha" ledek Junsu dengan pikiran yang membayangkan ucapannya akan terjadi.

"enak saja kau kalau bicara" ucap Jaejoong yang dengan reflex langsung menjitak kepala Junsu.

"ya! Appo, hyung!" desis Junsu mengusap kepalanya.

"kalau aku meledekimu dijodoh-jodohkan dengan si jidat lebar itu kau mau tidak, huh?!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"hish, memangnya apa hubungannya aku dengan dia? Enak saja, mana mau aku berjodoh dengan si jidat lebar ituuuu… amit-amit hyung" gerutu Junsu menggetok-getok meja.

"kau pikir aku tidak tahu dia suka memperhatikanmu apa" ucap Jaejoong tanpa dosa.

"mana mungkin dia melakukannya, hih terkadang kau itu menyebalkan sekali" ucap Junsu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"sudahlah, habiskan makananmu dan kita pergi dari sini" ucap Jaejoong yang kembali memasukan makanan kedalam mulut mungilnya.

.

Bell sekolah sudah berbunyi, semua siswa bergegas untuk merapikan buku-bukunya. Dengan tenang Junsu dan Jaejoong juga ikut memasukan buku-buku mereka. Namun mata Junsu sedikit melirik kearah belakang Jaejoong yang terdapat Yunho tengah mendekati mereka berdua.

"ya, hyung.. si Jung itu datang" bisik Junsu yang langsung menyenggol lengan Jaejoong.

"mwo?" tanya Jaejoong dan langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"ayo pulang" ucap Yunho singkat.

"ayo pulang?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit menyindir.

"kerumahku, ummaku bilang padamu kan kalau kau harus mengajariku?" tanya Yunho santai.

"memang, tapi siapa yang bilang aku mau pergi bersamamu? Duluan saja sana, aku akan naik bis" ucap Jaejoong enteng.

"masih keras kepala? Aku tidak mau sampai umma marah padaku membiarkanmu datang kerumah tidak bersamaku" ucap Yunho dingin.

"kau bilang saja aku ada urusan dulu, gampang kan? Begitu saja dibuat susah" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"hah terserah kau saja" ucap Yunho menyerah dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"hyung, kau yakin mau mengajarinya?" bisik Junsu.

"sebenarnya aku malas, tapi aku merasa tidak enak saja kalau aku tidak melakukannya, bertemu dengannya saja sudah muak, apa lagi harus pergi bersamanya? Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana jengkelnya aku.. kajja" ucap Jaejoong dan menggendong tasnya.

"lalu kau akan pergi kerumahnya dengan naik bis?" tanya Junsu ketika mereka mulai berjalan untuk keluar kelas.

"tentu saja, mana mungkin aku mau ikut dengannya tadi" jawab Jaejoong santai.

Sreeeetttt~

"ayo pulang" ucap Yunho yang ternyata menunggu didepan ruang kelas dan langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong seenaknya.

"ya! Apa-apaan kau ini! Ya! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Jaejoong yang tubuhnya ikut tertarik dengan langkah kaki Yunho.

"diam dan ikut saja, banyak bicara sekali jadi orang" dengus Yunho yang masih setia menarik lengan Jaejoong.

"Junsu-aaaahhhhh" rengek Jaejoong dan menoleh kebelakang untuk meminta pertolongan dan yang dia dapat hanya lambaian tangan dan cengiran jahil dari Junsu "haish jinja!"

.

Bruukkk~

Jaejoong langsung menangkap sebuah helm berbentuk seperti batok kelapa yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh Yunho.

"pakai itu" ucap Yunho singkat dan super dingin.

"aku tidak mau, aku bilang padamu kan kalau aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu? Kenapa masih memaksaku? Ini aku tidak butuh" ucap Jaejoong yang dengan kasar mengembalikan helm pada Yunho.

"haish neo jinja" dengan sedikit paksaan Yunho langsung memakaikan helm tersebut ke kepala Jaejoong dan mengkaitkannya "cepat naik, kenapa masih diam disitu"

"kenapa kau selalu saja memaksakan orang lain?!" bentak Jaejoong.

"apa susahnya kalau kau tinggal naik dan duduk manis? Apa perlu aku yang mengangkatmu dan menaikanmu ke motorku?" tanya Yunho yang mulai jengkel.

Jaejoong langsung diam dan menatap sengit Yunho yang sudah naik ke motornya. Dengan berat hati, Jaejoong mulai naik ke motor besar tersebut dan memegang pundak Yunho yang sebelumnya terkesan seperti sengaja memukul pundak namja didepannya.

"bisa tidak kalau berpegangan lembut sedikit?" ucap Yunho yang semakin jengkel.

"masih bagus aku sudah naik, apa mau aku turun lagi? Baiklah" jawab Jaejoong yang siap akan turun kembali dari motor Yunho.

"ya! Disitu, pegangan yang erat" ucap Yunho dan langsung menyalakan mesin motornya.

Jaejoong tidak menurut dan hanya memegangi jaket kulit yang dipakai Yunho dengan pelan. Pandangannya hanya melihat kearah kanan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dari spion, Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat Jaejoong yang ogah-ogahan untuk memeluknya. Dan dengan mendadak langsung memacu motornya.

"ya! Pelankan laju motormu!" pekik Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho.

"aku sengaja melakukan ini agar kau berpegangan dengan benar" teriak Yunho.

"apa? aku tidak dengaaarrrrr" teriak Jaejoong dari belakang dan semakin mengeratkan pelaukannya.

Yunho dengan santai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat, merapatkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Yunho, tanpa Jaejoong tahu Yunho tersenyum tipis dan sekilas melihat tangan lebtik Jaejoong yang mengait tepat pada perutnya.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : MY WIFE MY ENEMY**

**Cast : DBSK and Other Cast**

**Genre : Humor/Romance/NC21/MPREG**

**Marga disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi disini ada beberapa karakter yang nadal masukin, bukan berarti nadal ga suka sama orang tersebut, tapi lebih untuk kebutuhan cerita ^^ ingat ini hanya fiksi ^^**

**#catatan: don't like don't read ok? **

**Jadi buat yang ga suka, silahkan angkat kaki. Monggo**

**Thank you**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**Apa jadinya kedua orang yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan Jung Yunho seorang kingka yang tampan sekaligus pemalas, perilaku amburegul di sekolah dan Kim Jaejoong namja pintar, terkenal paling cantik disekolah serta bersikap dingin. Mereka harus terjebak dalam sebuah perjodohan konyol kedua orang tua yang ternyata berteman dekat dan berniat menjodohkan mereka sejak kecil. Lalu bisakah mereka menjalani rumah tangga dengan sikap yang bertolak belakang?**

**Sebelumnya …**

"ya! Pelankan laju motormu!" pekik Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho.

"aku sengaja melakukan ini agar kau berpegangan dengan benar" teriak Yunho.

"apa? aku tidak dengaaarrrrr" teriak Jaejoong dari belakang dan semakin mengeratkan pelaukannya.

Yunho dengan santai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat, merapatkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Yunho, tanpa Jaejoong tahu Yunho tersenyum tipis dan sekilas melihat tangan lebtik Jaejoong yang mengait tepat pada perutnya.

**Chapter 3~**

"Ya, berikan handphonemu padaku" ucap Jaejoong yang dengan kasar langsung mengambil benda kesayangan Yunho dan manaruhnya dibawah meja kecil yang tengah mereka gunakan untuk belajar hampir satu jam ini.

"Itu punyaku, cepat kembalikan" ucap Yunho sedikit menahan kesal dan menadahkan tangannya serta menggerakan jemarinya "cepat berikan padaku, jangan buat aku kesal.

"Shirreo.. kerjakan soal yang baru kutulis tadi, baru akan aku memberikan benda itu padamu" jawab Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak, 10 soal matematika? Apa tidak ada yang lebih banyak lagi?" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Akan aku tambahkan 10 soal lagi bagaimana?" ucap Jaejoong dengan tampang songong.

"Ok, ok akan aku kerjakan" ucap Yunho mengalah dan memegang pinsilnya.

"Kerjakan itu, minimal 5 soal benar, tapi jika kurang dari itu.. maka jangan harap aku akan memberikan handphonemu kembali, aku akan menambahkan soal lain" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum licik.

"Ya, Kim Jaejoong. 10 soal ini saja sudah banyak dan kau mau menambahkannya lagi? Aku bisa gila" rengek Yunho.

"Kerjakan itu sekarang juga!"

BRAK!

Bentak Jaejoong yang langsung menggebrak meja didepannya membuat Yunho terkejut dan langsung mulai menulis. Jaejoong kembali melipat kedua tangannya dan memperhatikan Yunho yang terlihat kesusahan mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikannya. Dilihatnya, Yunho sesekali menggaruk kepalanya atau bahkan keningnya, Yunho mulai mencoret-coret kertas kosong untuk menghitung dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak membantu dan membiarkan namja tampan didepannya berusaha sendiri hingga beberapa menit berlalu..

"Aku selesai" ucap Yunho dan memberikan buku pada Jaejoong.

"6 dari jawabanmu masih salah" jawab Jaejoong yang hanya mengintip sedikit hasil kerjaan Yunho.

"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa bilang kalau jawabanku salah jika kau hanya melihat seperti itu?!" ucap Yunho kesal.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan soal itu dari rumah dan aku sudah tahu jawabannya, kalau kau tidak percaya kau lihat saja ini" ucap Jaejoong mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam tasnya dan kemudian meletakan dengan kasar keatas meja "lihat itu, masih mau bilang apa?"

"Aiiisshhh.. baiklah cepat berikan soal lagi padaku" ucap Yunho kesal dan meletakan pensil itu kehadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan hanya menuruti apa kata Yunho. Sedikit senang karena namja yang selalu membuatnya kesal itu ada kemauan untuk belajar demi mendapatkan barangnya kembali. Dengan santai Jaejoong menulis 3 buah soal dan kemudian diberikan lagi pada Yunho.

"Aku berikan 3 soal saja untukmu, aku mau pulang cepat, kalau aku berikan 10 soal lagi, mau sampai kapan kau menyelesaikannya" ucap Jaejoong dingin.

"Itu lebih bagus, lebih baik kau cepat pulang" dengus Yunho dan kembali berkutat dengan pinsilnya.

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi ucapan Yunho. Dirinya justru tertarik pada handphone Yunho yang bergetar kecil dan layarnya menyala _'huh? My Lovely?' _ucap Jaejoong dalam hati, perlahan jemarinya mulai menyentuh dan menggeser layar tersebut untuk membuka pesan yang masuk pada handphone Yunho.

'_Chagiya, hari ini bisa tidak kau menemaniku untuk pergi membeli peralatan make upku?'_

Jaejoong mengangkat sedikit alis sebelah kanannya menatap geli tulisan yang tertulis didalam pesan tersebut. Tapi otaknya juga berpikir, siapa 'My Lovely' yang dimaksud oleh namja Jung itu.

"Sudah puas mengurusi pribadi orang lain, huh?!" ucap Yunho dingin yang sudah berdiri didepan Jaejoong yang terkejut.

"Hah, sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Itu tidak penting" jawab Yunho singkat dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Ya! berikan handphonemu padaku, memangnya kau sudah mengerjakannya apa?"

"Kau lihat saja sana" ucap Yunho dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Yunho yang langsung menyumpal telinganya dengan headfree dan mengutak-atik handphone. Hanya bisa diam, Jaejoong langsung mengambil hasil kerjaan Yunho dan mulai memeriksanya. Pikirannya mulai tidak fokus memikirkan siapa orang yang dimaksud tadi, bukannya memeriksa Jaejoong malah mencoret-coret hasil kerjaan Yunho.

"Chagiya.. Jam berapa kau akan pergi?"

Jaejoong langsung melirik kearah Yunho yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang disebrang sana. Matanya melihat sinis pada Yunho yang seperti menganggap dirinya tidak ada.

"Mwo? Sore ini? Ah, bagaimana ya, tapi dirumahku sedang ada tamu" Jaejoong masih memperhatikan Yunho dan tangannya masih mencoret-coret kertas yang dipegangya "Ne, ne.. jangan marah aku akan segera menjemputmu"

TAK

"Ya, kenapa kau?" tanya Yunho yang merasa terganggu oleh suara pinsil yang baru saja dipatahkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana, aku akan pulang" ucap Jaejoong dan merapikan tasnya.

"Ne, Chagi? Ani, bukan siapa-siapa.. Sungguh bukan siapa-siapa, hmm.. Setengah jam lagi aku akan datang"

PIK

BLAM~

Yunho langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dan melihat kearah meja, ternyata yang baru saja membuka pintu adalah Jaejoong.

"Hmm.. Masa bodo" ucap Yunho beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan untuk melihat hasil koreksian Jaejoong "Mwo?! Apa-apaan dia" dengus Yunho melihat tulisan yang ada dikertasnya.

'JUNG YUNHO PABO' Yunho tidak mau ambil psing dan melempar kertas yang bertulisakan huruf capital tersebut.

.

Jaejoong hanya diam memandang keluar jendela bis, dia memilih duduk dipojok bagian belakang untuk mencari ketenangan. Pikirannya masih terbayang dengan nama 'My Lovely' di handphone Yunho. Siapa orang itu, dan berapa lama mereka berhubungan? Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak ingin ikut campur, mengingat dia tidak menyukai Yunho yang sekarang, tapi hatinya sedikit tidak terima jika ada orang lain yang akan merebut Yunnie kecilnya.

"Yaish, Joongie-ah.. Ingat, dia itu bukan Yunnie yang dulu, buat apa memikirkannya" gerutu Jaejoong yang memukul kepalanya sendiri namun itu mengundang pandangan aneh dari beberapa orang yang ada didalam bis "Ah, mianhae.. Hehehe" cengir Jaejoong yang membiasakan sikapnya kembali "Woh! Woh!" pekik Jaejoong yang langsung menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca bis ketika melihat motor Yunho yang melaju cepat mendahului bis yang tengah ditumpanginya "Mau kemana orang itu?!" gerutu Jaejoong tidak jelas "Jangan-jangan menemusi si Lovely-Lovely menggelikan itu lagi, aahhhh andwaaaeeee…." rengek Jajoong.

"Ya, jangan membuat orang terganggu dengan tingkah anehmu itu, bisa diam tidak?" ucap salah satu penumpang dengan tajam.

"M-Mianhae" ucap Jaejoong pelan dan kembali duduk manis serta menundukan kepalanya, tapi sesekali dia melihat kearah luar untuk memastikan keberadaan Yunho "Huuhhh" keluh Jaejoong.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan lesu menuju rumahnya, sesekali kakinya menendang-nendang kecil kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Namun mata rusanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah motor yang terlihat mirip seperti milik Yunho terparkir didepan sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Perlahan kakinya mulai mendekati motor tersebut untuk sekedar memastikan, namun ketika suara pintu dari rumah tersebut terbuka, cepat-cepat Jaejoong bersembunyi dipagar rumah orang lain dan mulai mengintip. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat Yunho keluar dengan seorang yeoja yang dia kenal dan sungguh Jaejoong tidak menyukai yeoja tersebut. Rasa iri menyelimuti dirinya ketika melihat Yunho dengan lembut mengenakan helm yang sempat dipakainya beberapa jam lalu pada yeoja tersebut.

"Hish, menyebalkan sekali.. Dasar namja sok cari perhatian" gerutu Jaejoong.

SRAK SRAK BRUK!

"Oh.. Ooohhh.." Jaejoong sedikit tersandung dan tersungkur keaspal membuat Yunho dan Yeoja tadi menengok kearahnya. Tidak mau menahan malu lebih lama Jaejoong langsung kembali berdiri dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kotor dengan cepat.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Kau mau memata-mataiku dengan Ahra?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Ani, siapa yang mau memata-mataimu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri jadi orang, aku hanya lewat, kan rumahku didekat sini, mau lewat mana lagi aku selain lewat sini, hm!" bantah Jaejoong yang langsung melenggang pergi menahan malu dan juga pipi yang mulai memerah "Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali Kim Jaejoong.. Kau bilang tidak mau mengurusi urusannya kenapa kau justru kepo.." gerutu Jaejoong sembari berjalan.

"Hish, dasar namja aneh" desis Ahra.

"Biarkan saja dia, itu tidak penting. Ayo cepat naik" ucap Yunho dan naik terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahan sih Yun satu kelas dengan namja kutu buku seperti dia hampir 3 tahun ini? Aku saja bosan bertetangga terus dengan dia" tanya Ahra yang ikut naik kemotor Yunho.

"Entahlah, aku juga terpaksa satu kelas dengannya" ucap Yunho yang tidak mau memperpanjang masalah dan langsung melajukan motornya.

.

Sejak bertemu dengan Yunho didekat rumahnya, Jaejoong bukan pulang, tapi justru sibuk mengikuti kemana Yunho dan Ahra pergi. Saat ini Jaejoong tengah mengintip dari balik lemari make up yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Yunho dan Ahra.

"Hish, tangannyaaaaaa…." Gerutu Jaejoong ketika melihat tangan Yunho yang tidak sengaja menyentuh jemari Ahra yang memberikan sebuah bedak.

"Jangan pakai ini, kau itu sudah putih, jangan pakai bedak macam ini, akan terlihat seperti mayat nantinya" kritik Yunho sedikit pedas yang membuat Ahra langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi suram.

"Kau ini, bagaimana? Pakai yang ini, pakai yang itu, kau tidak suka. Lalu aku harus pakai yang mana Yun?" ucap Ahra kesal.

"Tidak usah pakai, natural lebih bagus" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Ah! Salah aku mengajakmu kesini" dengus Ahra menaruh bedak itu dengan kasar.

"Cih. Jelas saja, mau pakai make up seputih apapun kau tidak akan pantas. Yunnie kan tidak suka dengan orang bermake up tebal" decih Jaejoong yang memang sudah sebal melihat pemandangan tersebut "Woh?!" cepat-cepat Jaejoong langsung bersembunyi menarik kepalanya saat Yunho melihat kearahnya.

"Huh? Siapa itu?" ucap Yunho bingung.

"Ah.. selamat tidak ketahuan" ucap Jaejoong lega memegang dadanya dan berjalan mundur untuk menghindari mereka.

PRAK BRUK

"Ya!" teriak seseorang yang langsung menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang hampir saja mencium lantai.

"Suara apa itu?" ucap Yunho yang justru meninggalkan Ahra yang masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

Jaejoong terdiam sekaligus merasa terkejut dengan orang yang baru saja menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir saja terjatuh. Mata itu, hidung itu, dagu itu….

1..

2..

3..

"Ya, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yunho yang memergoki posisi keduanya.

Tapi cepat-cepat Jaejoong langsung berdiri dengan tegak dan menyibukan diri dengan pakaiannya.

"Siwon-ah, apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja ini" ucap Yunho menyelidik.

"Aku hanya membantunya yang hampir terjatuh" awab Siwon dengan tampang bingung. Merasa tidak yakin, Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang kini menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bisik Yunho tajam.

"Aku.. Aku pergi kesini dengan Siwon, iya kan?" ucap Jaejoong tanpa dosa dan langsung menggandeng lengan Siwon.

"M-mwo? Aiiisshh.. Aaaa! N-ne aku kesini dengan dia" jawab Siwon yang awalnya hendak membantah tapi ketika merasakan pinggangnya dicubit langsung mengiyakan perktaan Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Kenapa masih disitu? Cepat sana pergi, mengganggu saja" sindir Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengganggu kalian" ucap Yunho santai.

"Yun, kau dim- Oh? Kalian" ucap Ahra yang baru saja muncul dengan dingin "Yun, untuk apa kau disini? Ayo kita pergi saja" ucap Ahra dan langsung menarik lengan Yunho untuk menjauhi Jaejoong dan Siwon.

"Cih, dasar yeoja matre" ucap Jaejoong sinis dengan tangan yang masih menggaet tangan Siwon.

"Ekhem, Jae-Jaejoong-ah, apa jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Siwon dengan perasaan takut.

"Mwo?!" kaget Jaejoong yang langsung mendongak untuk melihat Siwon "Ahaha.. apa kau pikir aku sudah gila menyukaimu, huh?"

"Tapi itu tanganmu sedari tadi tidak mau lepas" ucap Siwon melirik tangan Jaejoong yang masih menggaetnya dengan mesra.

SRAK Syuuuuttt~

"Hih, enak saja aku menyukaimu" ucap Jaejoong pedas melepaskan tangannya dan mendorong sedikit tubuh Siwon agar menjauh darinya "Pergi sana" usir Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang belanja, kenapa kau yang mengusirku?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Oiya, kau benar" jawab Jaejoong polos dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya bingung.

.

BRUUKKK~

"AAAHHHH! MENYEBALKAN MENYEBALKAN MENYEBALKAN!" jerit Jaejoong setelah membanting tubuhnya keatas ranjang "dasar namja menyebalkan, kenapa tidak merasa cemburu atau apa aku bersama temannya?! Yunho pabo! Huhuhu~"

"Joongie-ah kau kenapa?" tanya umma Kim dari luar mengetok pintu kamar anaknya.

"Gwaenchana umma.. aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kesaaalllll" teriak Jaejoong yang langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya umma Kim memastikan "umma masuk ne?"

"Andwaaaeee… Aku telanjang aku mau mandi ummaaaa" teriak Jaejoong yang sedikit berbohong.

"Oh? Telanjang? Ahaha umma jadi ingin lihat, umma buka ne?" goda umma Kim.

"Ah umma, jangan begitu.. selalu saja menggodaku seperti itu" keluh Jaejoong.

"Umma kan ingin tahu apa burung kesayanganmu itu masih kecil imut seperti masih kecil dulu hahaha"

"Umma jangan ganggu akuuuu.."

"Ne ya sudah, kalau lapar makan saja, turun kebawah"

"Yeeee…." Jawab Jaejoong malas "Hais.. Umma itu benar-benar"

.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, pikirannya teringat adegan tadi sore yang jelas menempel di otaknya. Gelisah, itulah yang saat ini dia rasakan.

"Ah, andwae.. kenapa begini? Bukannya aku tidak mau peduli dengan namja galak itu? Tapi kenapa begini?" gerutu Yunho dan memegang dadanya yang jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Yunho melihat kearah meja nakasnya. Tersenyum kecil melihat foto dirinya dan Joongie kecilnya yang terpajang disana, tidak terasa dirinya dan Jaejoong sudah berusia 18 tahun sekarang. Foto yang membawanya kembali ke masa lalu.

**12 Years Ago~**

"Yunnie.. Itu kan punya Coongie" rengek Jaejoong kecil yang memanyunkan bibirnya seraya memegangi jaring ikan.

"Ini punyaku, habisnya Coongie tidak bisa menangkapnya tadi" jawab anak bergigi ompong yang berukuran sedikit besar darinya dan tengah memegang ikan didalam kolam "Suluh siapa tadi aku bilang masuk saja kesini tapi tidak mau" tambahnya dengan kosa kata berantakan.

"Tapi kan Coongie yang cup duluan. Coongie takut, ikannya becal begitu" jawab Jaejoong sedih.

"Aigoooo Yunnie.. Kenapa masuk kedalam kolam itu? Nanti Kim ahjusshi marah padamu lho" keluh umma Jung yang melihat putra bungsunya sudah basah kuyup didalam kolam.

"Biarkan saja, namanya juga anak-anak, mereka tidak mengerti" ucap umma Kim tersenyum.

"Tapi kan aku merasa tidak enak denganmu, lihat anak nakalku, ikan milik suamimu jadi mabok seperti itu" ucap umma Jung merasa tidak enak.

"Gwaenchana.. Kau ini seperti bicara dengan siapa saja, jangan marahi Yunho ajak saja pulang untuk mengganti pakaiannya" ucap umma Kim memberi solusi.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawanya pulang, lagipula ini sudah sore, ayo Yunnie.." ucap umma Jung menjulurkan tangannya pada YUnho agar segera keluar dari kolam.

"Yunnie mau pulang? Andwae… disini caja dengan Coongie… Yunnie tidak boleh pulaaaaang" rengek Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk tubuh buntal Yunho hingga bajunya ikut basah.

Umma Kim dan umma Jung saling menatap melihat kelakuan kedua putranya. Setalahnya umma Kim langsung menganggukan kepalanya untuk membiarkan Yunho tetap dirumahnya.

Setengah jam lebih berlalu..

"Ahahahahaha" tawa keras Jaejoong menggema didalam kamarnya ketika Yunho menggunakan pakaiannya yang terkesan ketat.

"Coongie jangan tertawakan Yunnie.. Itu tidak lucu" ucap Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Joongie.. tidak boleh mentertawakan orang, tadikan Joongie sendiri yang meminta Yunnie untuk menginap, jadi tidak boleh membuatnya kesal ne?" ucap umma Kim mengusap kepala anakkya dan Jaejoong mengangguk cepat "Kajja, waktunya tidur.. Langsung tidur ne, kalau kedengaran ada suara berisik, nanti ditangkap oleh monster" ucap umma Kim yang terkesan menakuti kedua bocah tersebut.

"Ayo Coongie cepat tidur" ucap Yunho yag berlari dan naik keatas ranjang Jaejoong kemudian menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Yunnie tunggu" rengek Jaejoong dan ikut naik keatas ranjangnya kemudian masuk kedalam selimut bersama Yunho.

"Tidur, awas kalau masih berisik. Jaljayo chagi.." ucap umma Kim mengusap kedua kepala yang tertutup selimut kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Yunnie.. Coongie takut.." bisik Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas.

"Coongie tidur duluan, nanti Ynnie yang jaga" ucap Yunho manis.

"Benal ya.. janji?"

"Janji.. Jja.. Coongie tidur duluan.."

"Mmm" angguk Jaejoong. "Jalja Yunnie"

"Jalja Coongie" balas Yunho yang langsung mencuri ciuman diipi gembul Jaejoong.

**Kembali ke masa Sekarang~**

BUK!

"YA HYUNG! Kenapa melempar bantal ke mukaku?!" bentak Yunho menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahnya.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa malah senyum-senyum seperti orang gila? Pakai acara melihat ke foto kalian pula" ledek Yunjo "Aaahhh.. Jangan-jangan…"

"Jangan mulai sok tahu, hyung" dengus Yunho dan memposisikan bantal tadi di kepalanya.

"Habisnya dari tadi kuperhatikan matamu melihat kesitu terus, kau merindukan Joongie kan? Hahahaha" goda Yunjo.

"Hyung.. Berhentilah meledek" keluh Yunho.

"Ya, tadi kau sore kau apakan si Joongie? Kenapa dia pulang dengan tampang kesal seperti itu? Kalau umma tahu, bisa habis kau"

"Aku tadi sedang menelfon Ahra, tapi setelah selesai, tiba-tiba anak itu menghilang, ya sudah aku biarkan saja" jawab Yunho enteng.

"Wah parah, bisa-bisa dia tidak mau lagi mengajarimu belajar bodoh!" dengus Yunjo yang langsung saja menjitak kepala adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ya! Appo hyung…" keluh Yunho mengusap kepalanya.

"Ya, jangan permainkan perasaan orang lain, kau tahu? Dari tingkah Joongie sudah kelihatan kalau dia marah, jangan sakiti perasaannya, kalau kau yang dibegitukan, bagaimana perasaanmu? Kalau kalian menyimpan perasaan, jangan seperti anak kecil begini. Kalau tidak, semua itu aka nada prosesnya, kalian bisa menjalin kedekatan seperti dulu, bukan saling menghina satu sama lain" cerocos Yunjo.

"Haaahhh terserah kau mau bilang apa, hyung.. Aku mau tidur" jawab Yunho yang langsung membelakangi Yunjo.

"Kau ini sudah diberitahu, dengar ya.. Omongan orang yang lebih tua itu terkadang selalu benar tahu" dengus Yunjo dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Yunho.

"Terkadang, dan itu berarti belum tentu benar" ucap Yunho santai.

Yunjo tidak menjawab lagi, terlalu malas untuk meladeni kekeras kepalaan adiknya itu dan memilih untuk tidur lebih dulu. Yunho sendiri hanya diam dan mulai mencerna ucapan hyungnya itu dengan perasaan gelisah.

"Apa iya akan seperti itu?" gumam Yunho tanpa sadar.

"Iya apanya?" sambung Yunjo yang langsung melirik kearah Yunho.

"Oh? Tidak ada. Sudahlah aku mau tidur, jangan berisik" ucap Yunho cepat dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar aneh" sindir Yunjo dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

_TBC_


End file.
